five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
3 Nights at Freddy's
3 nights at freddy's is an official game that will be released soon by Seth Reuben. Characters * Jeremy Fitzgerald (optional) * Mike Schmidt (optional) * Freddy Fazbear * Chica the chicken * Bonnie the bunny * Foxy the pirate fox * Golden Freddy * Purple man * Phone guy * Seth Stickman How to play Survive 3 nights at freddy's. It is a very simple game, you have no door and you only have a freddy mask and a monitor, if an animatronic is inside wear the freddy mask and they will be gone. If you fail bye bye. Mechanics # Additional features: Use to close the vent and fix the camera if it's signal is gone # Monitor: Use to monitor the animatronics # Door: This can be used to stop animatronics for entering your office, no power limitations needed but it can be opened if another animatronic comes in. Cams # Cam 1 show stage # Cam 2 A party room 1 # Cam 2 B party room 2 # Cam 3 Main hall # Cam 4 Prize & toys # Cam 5 game area # Cam 6 Ceiling vent Starting points * Freddy, Bonnie and Chica starts at show stage * Foxy starts at Prize & toys * Seth starts at Game area Death minigames * P-u-r-p-l-e ** You will play as Freddy and make your way to the showstage and when you get there, Purple guy will dismantle you, along with Bonnie and Foxy getting dismantled. * Foxy dash crash ** You will play as Foxy and have 3 rounds of running, in the third round when you run to the kids, there dead and a purple man will be in front of them and will hit you with a bat and red static will come out. It's me * Cupcake ** You will play as Chica and you are alone in the showstage you will fallow the white tracks and you will end up in party room 4 and you will be jumpscared by the Purple man. * P-h-o-n-e ** You will play as Jeremy and you can't move because you will see yourself in the office and Phoneguy explaining then the game crashes. * Parts 'n services ** Freddy will start in the front stage and you need to follow the white trails and when you get to the parts 'n services, the screen ends with statics. * Golden game ** You will play as Golden Freddy and give cupcakes to the children and when it's done, purple will appear and the screen ends with purple statics. Phone call Night 1 "Hello? Hello hello? Hey welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, well since this is your first night of the job let me just teach you stuff. Use the flashlight to light uo the cameras and sorry for the "no doors" thing, uh I don't know why the staff and the manager didn't put any door. Yeah so some former employees have been complaining of the animatronics trying to get inside the office. So yeah use the freddy mask and they will instantly go away so yeah wish you luck!" Easiest night, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica will get active at 3 am. Foxy and Black are inactive so you can survive. Night 2 "Hello! Hey! Good job anyway just informing you that this message got recorded after your night shift. So anyway you probably see Foxy the pirate fox in cam 4. The freddy mask will not work on him. If he is in your office just turn on the monitor and turn it off rapidly you know up and down rapidly and he will be gone weird right? Um we also found and bought a new animatronic, he is Blue, he seems like a blue Freddy without a ribbon and hat. Anyway good luck!" Foxy will be active and you need to be agile in this night. Freddy, Bonnie, Blue and Chica will be active on 1 am. Foxy will be active in 2 am. So be careful! Night 3 "Hello? Hello? It's me again and yeah nice job your final night!. Anyway use those features to you know, drive them away, it is crazy that they move, listen um the manager doesn't allow me to say this but those animatronics are crazy haunted man! Anyway good luck!" All are active in this night. A great technique to use against them is only watch main hall. Secret Night shift (Night 4) "Hello hello hello? Um what are you doing here? thought you only took the 3 night job oh well I respect you're desicion, so yeah the animatronics are okay, um yeah so after this job you have been moved to day shift and you're payment will be doubled so yeah good luck champion!" This night is a custom night and it will be unlocked after beating night 3. You will choose there difficulty. * 1-2 easy * 3-5 medium * 6-7 hard * 8-10 expert Trivia *It took 3 months to make the 3D models. *Purple guy glitches when he runs on the death minigames. **This was made on purpose. *The beta has been released, luckily, the testers have not reported bugs. Gallery Additional features.jpg|Additional features FNaF Office desgin.jpg|The office 3NaF cam.png|The cam 3NaF intro.png|Here it is Gameplay Category:Games Category:Seth Reuben